thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar (Scar's Pride)
'''Scar '''is the younger brother of Mufasa, the paternal uncle of Simba and the paternal great-uncle of Kiara. In the past, Scar was the second prince in line, led the Hyena Clan, and ruled the Pride Lands. Scar is also the main antagonist of Scar's Pride ahead of Zira, Nuka and Vitani. Appearance Unlike other known Pride Landers, Scar had a dark orange (deep brown in one painting) coat with a sleek, thick darker brown mane. He had a triangular face and a pale muzzle and underbelly. His eyes were green, with a dark scar running down the left one. He was a very lean lion, especially in comparison to his brother. Personality Scar's personality is the polar opposite of Mufasa's: He is ruthless, mean-spirited, power-hungry, envious, cruel, pernicious, manipulative, charismatic, and psychopathic. His jealousy stemmed from the fact that his brother was chosen to be King, a role which Scar believed should belong to him for boasting more intelligence. Scar was so hungry for power that he resorted to removing his own family permanently and destroying the kingdom. It was his thirst for power that caused him to lose the Roar of the Elders. Unlike the majority of Pride Landers, he does not believe in the Circle of Life concept and cares only about himself and his own glory. He is also highly intelligent, capable of planning ingenious schemes, and has a very low tolerance for individuals who show a lack of intelligence and for failure. Scar has been known to use others to perform his deeds, keeping himself out of sight from those who may cause him harm. History Before Simba was born, Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard and was bestowed a power called the "Roar of the Elders" by the Great Kings of the Past which, when used, would cause the Great Kings of the Past to roar with him. However, that power went to Scar's head, and he believed that with this power he should be the king instead of Mufasa. So he planned to dethrone Mufasa, by using the Roar of the Elders. When the rest of the Lion Guard refused to aid him in his plot, Scar destroyed them by using the Roar of the Elders, and as a result, Scar became weakened by this event, losing the Roar forever by using it for evil. In the years that followed the Lion Guard's downfall, Scar focused his life on plotting for his brother's throne and continued to devise schemes with the hyenas to rule the Pride Lands. After Simba was born, Scar plotted to kill both him and his brother. In the end though, he was able to murder Mufasa, and convince Simba to run away; however, when Simba came back as a young adult, he battled his uncle and reclaimed the Pride Lands. Family * Mufasa: Older Brother * Simba: Nephew * Zira: Mate * Sarafina: Former Mate * Naanda: Former Mate * Sarabi: Former Mate * Mheetu: Son * Ahote: Son * Nuka: Son * Azra: Daughter * Zamani: Daughter * Kovu: Grandson * Kosa: Grandson * Guedado: Grandson * Erasto: Grandson * Vitani: Granddaughter * Ahadi: Father * Uru: Mother * Mohatu: Maternal Grandfather * Kamaria: Maternal Grandmother * Choyo: Paternal Grandfather * Kali: Paternal Grandmother Family Tree Friends Minions Enemies Songs * My Lullaby Trivia Category:SammyChance's Characters Category:Scar's Pride Category:Scar's Pride Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Outsiders Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:SammyChance